


The first time

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Harvey is hot as fuck, M/M, Mike is a little brat, jessica is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: Mike misbehaves and Harvey has enough of it.Luckily, Harvey knows how to get Mike back on track.Aka Mike's first time in Harvey's bed.I give this fic to all my past Marvey friends, I'm sure I forgot some but I tried my best.Most of you have left the fandom, which doesn't matter anyway because you're still in my heart.I hope you and your beloved ones are all well in those difficult times.Somewhere, someplace, Mike and Harvey are falling in love all over again thanks to all your fanfics and love.Hugs to you all and stay safe.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 38
Kudos: 124





	The first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts), [Loyalty2WayStreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/gifts), [skyenapped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenapped/gifts), [Sauffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/gifts), [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts), [ertka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertka/gifts), [statusquo_ergo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statusquo_ergo/gifts), [Zimdan19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimdan19/gifts), [FrivolousSuits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/gifts), [JaneDuJour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDuJour/gifts), [Sairyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/gifts), [CowandCalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/gifts), [AlexSun2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSun2004/gifts), [TheDevilsDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/gifts), [writingtoreachyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoreachyou/gifts), [tattooedsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/gifts), [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts), [Becauseboomerang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauseboomerang/gifts), [kho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/gifts), [team_freewill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_freewill/gifts).



Harvey has had enough.

Of _Mike_ , that is.

Mike who’d spun out of control for four days in a row, interrupting Harvey’s sentences in client meetings, going on his own stupid rides and bringing havoc at PSL.

Early this morning, Jessica had asked- no demanded- that Harvey set things straight.

* * *

Harvey invites Mike over for diner at his condo, thinking about a long lecture and possibly some quality time afterwards if Mike agrees to drastically change his behavior.

Maybe they could watch a movie together and taste some fine whisky from his private collection.

Perhaps they could make out on the couch and he could shut up his bratty boyfriend with lots of kissing.

Mike keeps getting on everyone’s nerves that afternoon though, especially on Harvey’s.

* * *

Ray drops Harvey home at 7 pm under a pouring rain, the rotten weather exacerbating his foul mood.

Harvey busies himself with the preparation of the food, finding chopping vegetables and tossing the salad strangely soothing.

The rain starts striking the panes of glass like ribbons of tears as Mike shows up on Harvey’s doorstep.

* * *

They talk.

At least Harvey _tries_ to talk while Mike behaves like the little shit he is nowadays, contradicting Harvey on every subject and refusing to admit he’s been misbehaving a lot lately.

They haven’t even shared a drink before diner when Harvey’s patience comes to an abrupt end.

He grabs Mike by the neck like a puppy and hauls him against the kitchen cabinet.

"Enough" he whispers in Mike’s earlobe, eliciting a shiver from the other man.

"Your job is to help me, not to screw me", Harvey hisses, palming Mike’s mouth, as Mike emits a muffled sound of protest.

"Shut the fuck up", Harvey growls, viciously turning Mike over to face him. "I think you need to be reminded of who’s in charge in this relationship."

Mike stares at him, defiant, eyes impossibly blue.

"What makes you believe you can treat me like that?" Mike spits out, furious.

‘’I said, enough.’’ Harvey repeats, taking Mike’s face in his hands, lowering his lips to Mike’s and kissing him.

It’s not a gentle kiss, far from it. It’s rough and hard and insistant.

Mike gasps because he surely didn’t see that one coming.

It’s not the first time Harvey kisses him, far from it, but they have never done it like this, angry and belligerent.

  
  
Mike moans brokenly into Harvey’s mouth, and Harvey answers with a low, dark growl. He tastes like fury and whisky.

Mike wraps his arms around Harvey’s neck and the kiss gets deeper, more urgent.

  
  
Mike opens up for Harvey, and Harvey takes it.

They stumble, regaining their footing as Harvey’s fingers grasp Mike’s arms from around his neck and pins Mike’s wrists to the wall behind him.

Harvey breaks the kiss to bite his way down Mike’s neck, to divest him from his shirt and take a nipple in his mouth.

He revels in the little sounds of pleasure emanating from Mike’s throat as the clatter of the rainstorm fills the living room like a slow sin.

  
  
Harvey’s hands find Mike’s buttocks and Mike closes his eyes, feeling like he is dying, hot tears running down his cheeks.

They have never gone this far and Mike doesn’t quite know what to except next.

  
  
When Harvey’s finger starts toying with Mike’s hole through the fabric of his pants, Mike goes rigid, letting his arms fall to his side.  
  


Harvey slips one hand around Mike’s back, whispering into his mouth, "I want you."

  
  
"What?" Mike says, breathless.

  
  
"I want to fuck you Mike."

  
  
"Here?" Mike asks, brow furrowing.

  
  
"No. Preferably in my bedroom."

  
  
"I own a very nice bed", Harvey continues behind Mike’s ear.

Mike shivers.

  
  
_I want to fuck you, Mike._

  
  
"Okay", Mike whispers.

  
  
"Yeah?" Harvey’s hot breath on Mike’s neck.

  
  
Then Harvey is lifting Mike, scooping an arm under Mike’s knees and lifting him up, cradling him against his strong chest.

  
  
"What’re-"

  
  
"Shhh" Harvey says.

  
  
And then he carries Mike out of the living room, towards his bedroom, to the sound of the reverberating rain.  
  


* * *

The next morning, Mike is inordinately subdued and silent, sprawled on Harvey’s king size bed.

Harvey on the other hand is elated, sipping his morning coffee on the kitchen island.

They had sex for the first time yesterday night and Harvey is besides himself.

The fact he was Mike’s first, and that Mike was so perfect for him…

The intense pleasure of claiming him, mapping his skin and branding him, finally.

Ah and also _shutting him up._ At least for a few hours.

Harvey smiles to himself, walking back to the bedroom. Work could wait, especially after what had happened the night before.

‘’What’s up Rookie ? Cat got your tongue?"

Mike averts his eyes, blushing slightly. He grips the Egyptian cotton sheets like his life depends upon it.

_Ah. Yes. That._

_The elephant in the room._

****

Harvey sits next to Mike, his hand brushing the nape of Mike’s neck.

_Delicate flower, aren’t we this morning?_

Mike still doesn’t make eye contact and Harvey gets it loud and clear.

Mike is most certainly growing insane with intense panic.

"Eyes on me", Harvey murmurs, his fingers caressing Mike’s jaw.

Mike emits an anguished moan, his eyes full of clouds.

Harvey wants to molest him right there on the bed but Jessica has scheduled a meeting to go over his billables this morning with Louis, of all things.

_How unfortunate._

"You think because I had my way with you last night I’m going to fire you?"

"Yes", Mike says, lowering his lashes and biting his lower lip. "I do as a matter of fact because-"

"C’me here, you idiot", Harvey whispers, pulling Mike over until he has him right where he wants to, nestled on his lap.

Mike buries his head in the crook of Harvey’s neck, all pliant and clingy.

"Let’s stay in a little longer", Harvey says, his hand roaming on Mike’s back. "I’ll make some coffee and pancakes for you. You haven’t eaten anything this morning."

Mike sighs happily and extricate himself from Harvey arms.

"So you’re keeping me then, Harvey?"

"Hmm’’ Harvey chuckles. "Let’s see. In my bed, most probably. As my associate…well that depends-"

"I’m sorry", Mike blurts out. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved and-'' 

"You’re forgiven", Harvey says, silencing Mike’s frenetic rambles with a kiss.

Mike is ravenous for food after that.

* * *

It’s past 11 when they finally make it to the office.

"I heard you wanted to see me", Harvey says joyfully, entering Jessica’s office.

"That was three hours ago", Jessica answers, annoyed, without lifting her eyes from her laptop.  
  


"If you knew what I was doing three hours ago, I don't think you would've wanted to see me", Harvey retorts, cocky.

  
  
"I think I know what you were doing three hours ago", Jessica sighs, gazing at Harvey.

"See, that's funny, 'cause I was late from all the sex", Harvey grins, perfectly insufferable.

  
  
"When I said you should get things straight with Mike that’s not what I had in mind’’, Jessica continues, unfazed.

  
  
"Bow chicka bow bow", Harvey sing songs, dancing in front of Jessica’s desk.

"Get the hell out of my office."

* * *

Harvey isn’t at all surprised to find Mike, looking all languid and sad, spread on his sofa.

He is under the impression his boyfriend will be extremely clingy today.

He still needs to leave for court though and starts perusing over various files Donna has left on his desk the night before.

"Whatizit princess? Did someone treat you badly over there at the kiddy pool?"

"Where are you going?" Mike asks, plaintive. "And what am I supposed to do while you’re gone?"

"I don’t know", Harvey frowns. "What do you usually do?"

"Wait for you to get back", Mike admits, crestfallen.

Harvey can’t help but smile at that because that’s flat out no true.

Mike certainly never waits for him to perform his shenanigans or jump on any pro bono case available a mile wide.

"You can stay here if you want", Harvey says, his voice soft and gentle. ‘"Don’t touch anything though."

* * *

It’s late when Harvey gets back to PSL, coming across Jessica in the hallway.

"The puppy never left your office", Jessica smirks. "He’s been awfully quiet today."

"Well" Harvey mutters, "that was the whole point wasn’t it?"

"Be nice to the kid", Jessica smiles, swaying elegantly on her Louboutins.

"He’s fallen asleep on your couch. Didn’t get much sleep last night I suppose when you went all caveman on him. I think flowers and gifts are in order.’’

"You want me to spoil him?" Harvey laughs. "Didn’t think you had it in you."

"Don’t you want to? After all, you’ve been doing a pretty good job at it since you hired him."

_True_ , Harvey thinks to himself. Except everything was different now.

* * *

"Have you been a good boy?" Harvey asks, kissing Mike’s neck from behind to wake him up.

"Yeah" Mike blinks, his eyelashes fluttering. "I proofread all the briefs you left me. It sucked big time."

"Jessica thinks I should spoil you", Harvey murmurs. "I’m considering taking you home to ravish you all night."

Mike gives him his best megawatt smile, the one he does when he finds a loophole in their cases.

"Do I get presents out of this?" Mike asks, mischievous, climbing Harvey’s lap and _yeah_ , having Mike climbing his lap was becoming Harvey's favorite thing.

"Huhu" Harvey chuckles, his fingertips brushing Mike’s hair. "Lots."

"Can we start with cheese in the crust pizza for diner?" Mike babbles, overexcited. "Have you ever tasted it? It’ll blow your mind."

"Anything you want", Harvey says, pulling Mike up by the wrists. "Let’s go home Rookie."

The end

Rainbows everywhere. I'm just putting this pic in there because I love it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well. I haven't written them in ages.  
> The lockdown in France is sooo long. I rewatched Suits. Fic happened.  
> I'm sorry.  
> Unbetaed  
> I have this head canon Mike is sometimes a brat and the only way to shut him up is...well..sex.  
> Lol.  
> Thanks @Rikutaa for her lovely art as always and all the tumblr authors for their awesome gifs.


End file.
